The Forgotten One: chapter oneRevenge and
by Game-Master-Gal
Summary: Two new saiyens apear and one of them is a Senshi, on planet earth, their intent is not known yet. Secrets will fly, and pasts will be remembered as these freinds or foes are noticed. Why are they here? And just who are they?
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z, but I do own the characters Shinta and Tidus in this fan fiction as well as this story itself. And yes this chapter has been Revised so please let me know if you see anything wrong with it ,

**__**

The Forgotten One

Chapter one: Revenge and the Promise to keep

A dark black figure stood crouching in a tree, her icy eyes were watching for something. A light breeze blew by making her pitch black hair flow loosely from the tight ponytail that was now failing to keep her hair out of her eyes. Her icy eyes seemed to show amusement as she spotted the one thing she was awaiting for. A figure emerged from the shadows carrying a stack of wood. He smiled at Shinta while tossing the stack of wood on the ground.

"I really don't like this place Shinta." Tidus replied while brushing his denim blue jacket off, he sat down while than noticing the small rip in his jeans, he muttered something under his breath from seeing his nice pants were already ruined.

"I don't either but he's here and he is going to pay for what he did to us…" Shinta answered while jumping down from the tree. Her black cloak fell down to her ankles as she did, she quickly took it off to reveal the black shirt with silver raven like designs across her it. She had black baggy lose pants on with three belts, one was blue and it was looped in the belt holes the other two were silver and hung on each side of her hips crisscrossing each other. She sat down across from Tidus on a rock while putting her hands over the fire, she smiled when she saw that her black leather fingerless gloves were still in good condition.

"Shinta I really don't care anymore, I think you just want him to pay for what he did to you. But I'm sure there had to be a reason why he did."

"Your wrong Tidus.." Shinta shot back in an angered voice. Tidus shifted his gaze away from her and out into the forest of the night. _Why can't she just let it slide, I'm sure she knows he had no choice but then why did she drag us here to this forsaken planet…Earth?_

Shinta's icy eyes glanced at Tidus while she forced a smile at him, she noticed his shaggy dark black purplish hair was now touching his shoulders. He had narrow purple eyes that seemed gently but then harsh at the same time. She laughed when she noticed the small tear in his blue baggy pants but she didn't say anything about it.

"Tidus when are you going to cut that hair of yours?"

"Shints I'm to good looking to cut it." Tidus answered while laughing as he did. Shinta rolled her eyes while she shivered from the breeze that was now becoming stronger in the night.

"The hair is what makes you good looking, not you…"

Tidus stood up while walking over and sitting down next to Shinta as he did. He grabbed her black cloak and draped it around her as he sighed out loud.

"Well I'll cut it tomorrow but lets not worry about that right now. Right now we have to worry about what we are going to do tomorrow, we need to fit in for awhile Shints…so you better promise me not to make a ruckus if you see him or do anything stupid. If we get caught before hand it will cause us more trouble, remember your a senshi and there are other senshi here. If they figure you out you might not be able to get your revenge…and when we do get our revenge he will be the only one to pay, not the planet and the people here." Tidus replied while leaning against the trunk of a tree and closing his eyes. Shinta's head dropped while knowing Tidus was right, she was here for only revenge. She couldn't destroy the life of this planet and its people, but if they stood in her way she would.

"…Fine…" Shinta answered while falling over from not having something to lean on since Tidus took her spot, she shot him a glare for doing so. Tidus laughed as he pulled Shinta in front of him and into a hug.

"Promise me that…" he whispered in Shinta's left ear. Shinta nearly punched him for touching her, but instead she leaned back against him from being so worn out for support, she was so tired from the days journey.

"…I promise.." she answered before she fell in her world of deep sleep. Tidus slowly let out a sigh while hearing the light breathing of Shinta as sleep took over, that night as the fire died down he had no trouble sleeping from fear of harm coming upon her, after all she was his princess and he would never let harm come upon her till death did them apart.


	2. TF1:Chapter two: Morning News

I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z, but I do own the characters Shinta and Tidus in this fan fiction as well as this story itself.

**__**

The Forgotten One

Chapter Two: Morning news

The next morning as Shinta shifted in her sleep, she could feel the warmth of the sun come out. She slowly opened her icy eyes while quickly shading them, she was right in the path of the sun. She slowly shoved herself off the ground noticing that Tidus had already left. The fire was now gone, and there wasn't any traces that there had once been a campground there.

"Hey Shints, I found out some information for you…" a voice broke out behind her, she jumped slightly from being startled while turning her head to see Tidus standing on the pathway that led into the city. He had an eerie smile on his face as he ran his hand through his now shorter shaggy dark hair.

"And what's that?" she asked while slightly seeing how good looking he really was, she shook her head while dusting her pants and cloths off. _Don't be a fool to fall for that idiot_

"We'll he's actually right in this city, and in fact he's not to far from the high school that me and you are now going to attend starting today."

"What? Since when are we going to attend school Tidus-kun?" Shinta asked while her mouth slightly dropped open. _Was he serious or is just messing around with me again? _ Shinta thought while slightly wrinkling her nose as she picked up the rest of her weapons. She quickly sheathed them away while then shoving them into a small bag.

"Since I just signed us up, whether if you like it or not, it's a great way to get information with out being to noticeable, so hurry up and follow me before we're late." Tidus answered while slightly laughing, he had a glint of humor in his dark violet eyes as he grabbed Shinta by the wrist.

"…I can't go looking like this, people will start to ask questions…" Shinta murmured while then seeing now that Tidus had indeed all the dirt and mud off his face as well as the leaves out of his hair. Tidus only laughed while shaking his head as he stopped walking. His hand reached up to brush some leaves out of Shinta's hair while then shoving her back into walking mode again.

"Don't worry to much, you never got mud on your face since you never went looking out in the rain for wood… and besides that you look fine, so fine I think your hot." Tidus whispered into Shinta's ear while then forcing a small laugh back as he took the lead. He pointed to a small stream as he passed it by while then murmuring for her to hurry up.

Shinta slightly laughed while hearing the sarcasm in Tidus's voice, she slowly glanced into the reflection of the water to see that she indeed did look decent enough. Her black hair was still hanging in the right position, which was straight and against her back, and there wasn't any dirt on her face, nor her black shirt and pants. She sighed slowly while then following Tidus out and into the city park, today was going to be a very long day indeed, and of course it was all Tidus Dark's fault once again.


	3. TF1:Chapter Three: First day of School

I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z, but I do own the characters Shinta and Tidus in this fan fiction as well as this story itself.

**__**

The Forgotten One

Chapter Three: First day of School, on earth…..

The school bell rang loudly echoing throughout the hallway that Tidus and Shinta were descending down. There wasn't one person in sight, but that was all right since he knew exactly were to go. Tidus slowly opened the first door on the right while walking in as he drug Shinta closely behind him, the class had gone silent the second they saw them. The teacher looked up from her desk while sweetly smiling as she stood up to greet them.

"You must be the two new students, am I correct?" she asked while pulling her glasses out, she shoved them on while then taking her roll out as her gray eyes scanned the paper for their names.

"Heh, yeah we're the new ones…I'm Tidus Dark and this here beside me is Shinta Iramaki, we're foreign exchange students from uh…"

"From the United States if I'm correct" the teacher broke in while smiling as she turned her attention back to the class, she extended a small stick out while then pointing it at Tidus and Shinta.

"Class listen up, these are the new students, they are both from the same school in the United States, please be kind to both Tidus Dark and Shinta Iramaki…." The teacher yelled while then clearing her throat after, she placed the stick back on her desk while then facing Shinta and Tidus.

"…Some of us will call you by your last names, I hope that isn't problem and from now on you both have designated seats, you Shinta may sit up there on the end right next to Gohan and you Tidus may sit below Shinta next to Rae. Now if you two will hurry I have a class to teach."

Shinta bit her lip from frustration as she slid her hand away from Tidus she slightly smirked while fixing the strap of hers shoulder bag as she headed up some stairs next to the young man with black hair that the teacher had pointed at. She slightly tilted her head at him while taking her seat on the end next to him, her icy eyes glanced over at him as she pulled out a small notebook and pen.

Tidus sighed slowly while following Shinta up the few stairs as he sat below her next to Rae, his dark eyes slightly narrowed at her as he leaned his head against the desk. Rae had long black hair with dark eyes, she slowly leaned over while making sure the teacher wasn't watching.

"Hey Dark, I wouldn't lean on the desk, she'll make you answer questions that most of us here don't know… " she whispered while then shoving a sheet of paper at him with a pen.

"…I don't like this teacher already and I just got here… thanks for the uh… the paper.." Tidus murmured slowly while then sitting back up, he slightly yawned while the teacher started to talk about the effects of the sun in the solar system. _How boring, dam it all to hell I already know all this stuff, pathetic humans are still living in the past…_

Shinta had tuned out the teacher the while time while instead of taking notes she drew but only when the teacher was writing stuff done on the chalk bored. She sighed slowly while then hearing someone to the right whisper her name, her icy eyes glanced over as she shoved some black hair out of her face to see whom it was. It was a guy with long yellow straight hair, she slightly narrowed her eyes at him while mouthing what to him. He pointed his finger over to the girl sitting between him and Gohan, she had short black hair with black eyes, her outfit was only a white shirt with black shorts.

"Do you mind if I call you by Shinta?" she whispered while fixing her black fingerless gloves, Shinta's icy eyes glanced down to her gloves while noticing that they were the same.

"..Um no not really, I actually prefer it… and you are?"

"She's Videl, you know the daughter of the famous hero Mr. Hercule?" Gohan broke in as if Shinta knew whom he was talking about. Shinta had a confused look cross her face but she quickly shoved it off so her blank stare would return.

"Is he that famous? Never heard of him…" Shinta murmured while freezing slightly as the teacher's eyes scanned the rows of the talking, she picked up her pen while then drawing the rest of the face of her character.

"What? Of course he is famous, he was the one that saved the world from Cell and Buu…." Gohan whispered as a small twinkle in his eyes went off.

"Does he have special powers or something?" Shinta asked, now being interested, she wondered if he was a saiyen as well.

"Um no, but he is really, really strong…" Videl whispered while then slightly smiling, she sighed slowly while glancing over at the clock, there wasn't much time left now.

"…Heh, not interested then… I'm sure he might be strong but I doubt he's the strongest in the universe… that is , if there is life force out there…" Shinta replied while shoving her pen in her pocket and picking up her paper just as the school bell rang.

Videl's eyes slightly narrowed at Shinta as she slowly stood up alongside with Gohan, Tidus quickly appeared next to Shinta's side as a dark gleam in his eyes slowly appeared.

"Shinta are you ready to go home…this place is already bugging me…." he replied coldly while running a hand through his dark hair. Gohan and Videl exchanged looks while then shrugging their shoulders as they picked up their things. Shinta broke out into a small laugh as a slight smile slipped across her face, she leaned against Tidus while then shoving him down the stairs.

"We'll who's the idiot to blame for making us come here.."

"How the hell was I supposed to know that we knew all this crap…"

"We'll its to late for complaining so get moving, I need to dispose of some things in my bag before I loose them." Shinta replied while slightly laughing, her icy eyes glanced back over at Videl and Gohan one last time before her and Tidus disappeared out the door completely.


	4. Chapter 4 Run in, but yet still Forgtten

I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z, but I do own the characters Shinta and Tidus in this fan fiction as well as this story itself.

**__**

The Forgotten One

Chapter Four: Run in, but yet still forgotten

Shinta sighed slowly as she picked up her pace down the sidewalk, she swung her shoulder bag back over onto her other shoulder while staring up at the blazing sun. It was so hot, but maybe that was because she was wearing all black, she rolled her icy eyes in frustration while glancing back over at Tidus.

"Hey I found out about this certain guy that was a hero but he doesn't have any power so he's useless… you?" she asked while tilting her head slightly at him.

"Heh, that school on earth sucks… that's about it, and by chance is that the Capsule Corp building?" Tidus asked while slightly narrowing his dark eyes at it, he turned his head slightly when he heard some footfalls behind them. Gohan slowly emerged while waving over at them as she neared them he came to a stop.

"Hey guys, do you live around here?" he asked while slightly grinning as he glanced over at the building.

"….Um slightly, I'm not sure, Dark is the one that arranged everything for us so I'm just slightly tagging along. Speaking of which we better have our own rooms Tidus…." Shinta answered while slightly laughing as she glanced away hoping to see if the person they were hunting for was here.

"…Yeah, just right up the road, and Shinta what kind of guy do you think I am? Seesh, I'm not that perverted and besides your to loud to live with… " Tidus muttered while then forcing a smile at Gohan.

Gohan raised his eyebrow while slightly laughing, the door to Capsule Corps. opened and two kids ran out toward them. One had black hair and the other had short somewhat shaggy light purple hair, they had huge smiles across their faces as they neared them.

"Gohan your out of school already!" One yelled while jumping at him, Gohan caught him while then setting him back down on the ground.

"We'll I'll talk to you guys later okay, oh yeah and there's a dance coming up I thought I would tell you that. And of course I'm home, school is already out Gohten and Trunks… now where's your mom and dad?" Gohan asked while rubbing their heads just as Shinta and Tidus waved by.

They slowly walked away while then seeing two other figures emerge, one was of a woman with medium turquoise hair while the other was of a man with long spiky black hair. Shinta's icy eyes slowly widened in surprise as Tidus shoved her again to keep walking.

"Don't make any eye contact Shinta, if that is really him…." he whispered while picking up the pace, Shinta didn't move right away her icy eyes stayed locked on into a trance on Vegeta as Tidus grabbed her left wrist and yanked on it hard after him.

"….Dark let go, we finally found him now let me go kill…" she muttered coldly while yanking her wrist free, she started to turn around but before she could Tidus was in front of her with narrowed cold eyes.

"Don't be such a fool, you'll endanger the pathetic humans here… and besides you need your rest we have school tomorrow."

"We don't have to go though, once we get revenge we can do whatever we want…."

"There could be other saiyens here though, don't you get it? If we act now the others will come to his aid, we have to take them down one at a time before getting to him….now come on lets go home, its getting late." Tidus replied soothingly while taking Shinta's hand once more. Shinta slowly followed as her icy eyes saddened a little, this was going to be harder then she thought.

Vegeta slowly narrowed his eyes after the two suspicious teenagers on the sidewalk, for some reason he was getting a bad vibe from them. He couldn't shrug the feeling off that something wasn't right about them, but their power level was normal enough to be humans they were weak but still. That girl, she was staring at him in a trance he had never seen before, it was creepy and not only that she looked so familiar but he couldn't place her. He sighed slowly while heading back inside as the others followed closely behind, he turned his attention over to Gohan.

"So who we're the people you were talking to?"

"Oh there new to my school, their from the U.S.A, their names are Tidus Dark and Shinta Iramaki, why do you ask?" Gohan answered while sitting on the couch across from him with his little brother.

"…." Vegeta didn't answer, instead he got up and headed toward the training room while fixing his left white glove. He didn't know anyone by the name of Shinta or Tidus, did he? No, not that he could place, he shrugged his shoulders while shrugging off the feeling about them as he started on his training once more.


End file.
